Ada Hujan di Hatiku
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: Judi dan sex bebas. Tiada hari tanpa dua hal itu bagi seorang Lelouch Lamperouge. Ia sudah gelap mata. Ibunya pun menulis sebuah surat untuknya. Yang sayangnya baru ia baca setelah dua tahun lamanya ia pergi dari rumah. For Mars Challenge. Warning inside! Want to RnR?


Kartu_ ace _mendarat di meja itu dengan tenang. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah sambutan meriah berupa raung kesal dari para petaruh judi menggema di ruangan minim cahaya itu. Namun seorang di ujung meja menjadi pengecualian. Bibirnya bergerak melengkung membentuk senyum senang sekaligus mengejek. Tangannya lalu bergerak meraup emas yang menggunung dari berbagai sudut yang kalah.

Salah satu yang berperawakan seperti preman pasar beranjak dari kursi, "Besok akan kubawa lebih banyak uang lagi," Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, mereka yang kalah ikut berdiri.

Yang satu berambut cepak menggebrak meja dengan keras, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti, brengsek!"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya saya ragu dengan itu, tuan," ucapnya sinis seakan ingin memanas-manasi orang di hadapannya.

Pria itu menggertakan giginya geram. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal kencang. Tapi bukannya memberikan pelajaran pada lelaki muda di hadapannya, ia justru melenggang keluar. Sepertinya sadar bahwa pertengkaran hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

Tanpa banyak adu bacot, petaruh judi lainnya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara sang pemenang tetap di sana. Mengelus-elus emas di genggaman tangannya.

"Fufufu ... "

Malam ini ia akan berpesta.

* * *

Rayhan Watanabe present

.

.

**Ada Hujan di Hatiku**

For Mars Challenge "Not Gary-Stu"

.

.

Code Geass belong to CLAMP and Sunrise

This story belong to me

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Genre menjebak, No Slash, dll.

.

.

* * *

***Flashback***

Pintu apartemen itu berderit pelan. Dari baliknya, nampak seorang pemuda rupawan yang terlihat kusut baik dalam hal berpakaian maupun raut muka. Sepasang sepatu di kaki ia hentakkan dengan kasar hingga terlepas begitu saja. Lalu dengan kaos kaki yang masih menyisa, lelaki bersurai coklat itu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

Marianne yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka lekas meninggalkan dapur. Acuh tak acuh dengan kare yang sedang ia masak untuk besok pagi. Rasa cemas, kesal, dan senang berkecamuk hebat dalam setiap aliran darahnya ketika sosok yang telah dinanti kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu dari mana saja, Lulu?! Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

"Ada les di sekolah tadi," jawab Lelouch dengan ekspresi cuek.

PLAK!

Lelouch terkejut dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Karena dalam sekejap―tak lebih satu detik rentang waktu kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan, sebuah tamparan keras telah menyarangkan bekas kemerahan di pipinya.

"Jangan banyak alasan kamu! Bunda sudah tahu dari gurumu kalau hari ini kamu membolos bersama teman-teman nakalmu itu," geram Marianne.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

Wanita itu terhenyak. Dadanya terasa menyempit dan sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang anak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kau'. Apalagi dengan nada yang terkesan dingin seperti itu. Sungguh lancang!

"Pokoknya mulai hari ini, kamu nggak usah ikut-ikutan mereka lagi!"

"..."

"Lulu!"

Tak membalas, Lelouch hanya diam seribu bahasa dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang terasa ngilu di kedua telinga Marianne. Dirinya hanya bisa terpaku di tempat sampai seorang gadis kecil berpiyama menghampirinya dari sebuah kamar yang persis menghadap ruang tamu.

"Loh, kenapa anak Bunda bangun, hm?" tanya Marianne ramah seraya membungkuk dan mengusap pelan kepala anak keduanya itu. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

"Bunda sama kak Lelouch berantem, ya?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan, "Nggak, kok. Tadi kita sedang akting seperti di film-film. Keren, 'kan?"

"Oh, begitu," Wajah Nunally kembali ceria seperti sedia kala, "Iya, keren banget. Aku sampai ngira kalau Bunda sama kak Lelouch tadi itu berantem beneran, loh!"

Marianne tersenyum sendu mendengarnya.

Ia tak sadar bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir sang anak sulung bersamanya.

***Flashback End***

* * *

oOoOo

"_Larilah dari masalah. Maka kau takkan bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya_,"

* * *

Semenjak ayahandanya meninggal, Lelouch mulai membaur dalam pergaulan bebas. Memang bisa dibilang sebagai hal yang maklum. Ibundanya selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan adiknya, Nunally Lamperouge, setiap pagi hingga petang selalu berada di rumah sepupu mereka. Jadi Lelouch tak ada waktu bersama dengan mereka yang artinya ia kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang secara total. Itulah latar belakang mengapa dirinya bisa ada dalam lingkungan yang tak baik.

Kemudian, dua tahun yang lalu, ia bertengkar hebat dengan sang ibu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah hanya bermodal tabungan sekolah.

Hari demi hari ia habiskan di tempat hiburan untuk mengais uang. Juga tak luput dengan berbagai macam hal tak menyenangkan, seperti dihajar habis-habisan oleh mafia yang tak menyukainya. Dan di sinilah ia tinggal sekarang. Sebuah apartemen bintang lima yang dibayar dengan hasil ia berjudi selama ini. Pencapaian yang tak sia-sia, bukan?

Oke, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memutar memori masa lalu.

Usai merutuki hal itu dalam hati, Lelouch kembali mengacak-acak isi laci di depannya dengan perasaan frustasi. Ia yakin betul bahwa obat perangsang yang baru saja ia beli tersimpan di dalam si―

"Di sini kau rupanya,"

―tu. Ah, sudahlah.

Ia pun beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Lalu obat itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas.

Tanpa disengaja, irisnya menangkap sebuah surat mungil yang terselip di antara tumpukan baju. Ia awalnya mengabaikan. Tapi rasa penasaran telah mendorongnya untuk mengambil dan membuka isi surat itu.

Lelouch berdehem sejenak sebelum membaca deretan kata itu dalam hati.

_Dari Bunda untuk anak tercintaku, Lelouch (atau yang senang Bunda panggil Lulu)._

_Maaf atas perlakuan kasar Bunda padamu kemarin. Bunda tak pernah bermaksud untuk marah-marah. Bunda hanya sedang tak bisa mengontrol emosi saat itu. Dan sekarang Bunda sangat menyesal._

_Jika keputusanmu ini sudah bulat, sepertinya Bunda tak bisa mencegahmu pergi._

_Tenang saja. Bunda sudah mengikhlaskan kamu untuk pergi dari rumah, kok. Bunda harap kamu bisa menjadi orang yang berguna di luar sana._

_Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu._

_Sebentar lagi Bunda akan pergi juga. Tapi Bunda tak akan menyusulmu. Bunda akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Entah Bunda bisa pulang atau tidak, Bunda tak tahu._

_Tolong jaga Nunally di rumah. Jangan biarkan dia merasa sedih ataupun kesepian._

_Sampai jumpa, Lelouch._

_Bunda akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun juga._

'Pasti urusan kerja,'

Itulah yang terpintas di benaknya usai membaca habis isi surat itu.

Lelouch mendengus kesal. Kertas itu ia remas bulat-bulat. Lalu dilemparnya begitu saja seolah benda itu hanyalah sampah yang tak ada gunanya, "Buang-buang waktu saja,"

Ia pun mengambil kacamata hitam di meja dan pergi ke luar kamar.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Jangan sia-siakan hidup dalam kesenangan yang fana_,"

* * *

"Hari ini kita mau ke mana?" tanya Suzaku dari kursi supir. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang―atau lebih tepatnya pada ketiga kawannya yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Bar mana saja. Asal jangan bar murahan," balas Kallen cepat. Disusuli anggukan singkat oleh Rivalz.

"Yang banyak minuman kerasnya, loh,"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mendelik pada sosok di sebelahnya. Kesal hati mendengar satu kalimat polos yang tertangkap indera pendengar miliknya, "Kau ini. Semua bar itu pasti ada minuman kerasnya, lah," omelnya.

CC pun merespon dengan cengiran lebar, "Oh, iya, ya. _Sorry_, Kal,"

Lalu bagaimana dengan Lelouch di kursi sebelahnya?

Sepertinya Suzaku tak perlu menanyai lelaki satu itu. Karena dia sudah tahu bahwa Lelouch adalah tipe yang 'iya-iya' saja dengan keputusan orang lain.

Lelaki ramah itu kembali fokus ke depan. Setelah resmi mengetahui pendapat mereka, tak perlu basa-basi lagi, ia menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Membuat lamborghini yang dikemudikannya makin meluncur dalam jalan mulus nan sepi itu.

"Kallen, kau bawa uang banyak, tidak? Aku udah lama nggak cinta satu malam, nih. Rasanya jadi kangen,"

"Dasar kau ini. Makanya kerja, dong! Nih," Dengan penuh kekesalan dan rasa tak sudi, Kallen memberikan segenggam uang di telapak tangan Rivalz yang menjulur di depannya.

"Hehehehe. Makasih, Kallen,"

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, sekarang remaja berwajah usil permanen itu ganti meminta (atau lebih tepatnya merengek) pada sohib karibnya. Lengkap satu paket dengan _puppy eyes_, "Lelouch, aku nanti minta obat perangsangmu, ya?"

"Wah, Rivalz benar-benar jadi pengemis, nih, kalau begini caranya," celetuk C.C dengan nada menyindir.

"C.C diem aja, deh, ah!―gimana, Lelouch?"

"Aku hanya punya satu. Kalau dibagi nanti efeknya kurang maksimal,"

"Yah, Lelouch jahat, deh~"

Bersamaan dengan ungkapan rasa kecewa dari saudara Rivalz, mobil telah terparkir di halaman bar yang mereka tuju. Semuanya pun beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil. Menyisakan Rivalz yang baru menyadari kepergian teman-temannya sendirian.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Kallen dari kejauhan, "Sudah, ayo masuk! Rivalz tinggal saja di mobil,"

"Yak! Hei, tunggu aku!"

* * *

oOoOo

"_Berusaha itu bebas. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas menggunakan cara yang salah untuk meraih apa yang kau inginkan_,"

* * *

"Ini untukmu,"

Gadis itu menerima uang yang disodorkan Lelouch dengan gemetar. Seakan masih tak percaya bahwa ia telah menerima uang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, "Te-terima kasih, tuan," Lalu ia tak berhenti membungkuk hormat dan berdiri secara bergantian.

"Tapi kau harus memberikan pelayanan yang sangat memuaskan untukku. Mengerti?" ujar Lelouch dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat pelan sembari mengelus pipi mulus calon teman ranjangnya malam ini.

Shirley menunduk dalam, "Iya,"

"Shirley!"

Baru saja Shirley membuka satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Lelouch, seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Ibu?"

Milly Ashford mencengkram erat bahu anak pertamanya itu, "Astaga, Shirley! Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu!" ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang sudah kita ketahui lewat ucapannya tadi, "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?!"

Shirley sesaat mematung. Kemudian, ia menunjukkan uang yang ada dalam genggamannya pada Milly, "Lihat, Ibu. Aku dapat uang sebanyak ini. Dengan ini kita bisa membayar biaya operasi Nina,"

Bukannya senang, wanita itu malah merampas lembaran hijau itu dari tangan sang anak. Lalu ia melemparnya ke luar jendela begitu saja. Membiarkannya berhamburan di mana-mana seiring angin yang berembus.

"Ibu! Kenapa uangnya dibuang?" protes Shirley tak terima.

Emosi wanita paruh baya itu memuncak, "Dasar bodoh! Kamu mau menjual keperawananmu demi uang operasi? Nina bisa-bisa kena serangan jantung jika tahu bahwa kakaknya sendiri melakukan hal seperti ini!"

Rentetan kata pedas menimpali ucapan Shirley barusan. Membuat gadis itu _speechless_ dan kembali mematung.

"Dan kau lelaki baji―tunggu. Kau putranya Charles Lamperouge, 'kan?" Cacian yang baru saja akan ditumpahkan olehnya terhenti begitu menyadari sosok Lelouch sebenarnya.

"..."

"Jadi selama ini kau ... ish, menyedihkan sekali," Milly memandang Lelouch dengan tatapan sinis, "Ibumu sudah meninggal sejak setahun yang lalu karena Kanker Leher Rahim. Dan kau malah pergi seenaknya saja dan jadi orang seperti ini. Heran aku,"

Manik violet Lelouch membulat sempurna.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang!" titah Milly seraya menarik tangan Shirley meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Karena, saat ia telah tiada, kau tak bisa lagi memohon apapun darinya_,"

* * *

"Jangan yang ini. Aku udah sering coba,"

"Maaf, itu satu-satunya anggur yang kami punya, nona. Tidak ada merek lain," ujar bartender itu dengan sopan.

C.C menghela napas kesal, "Ya sudah. Aku pesan vodka saja. Tapi dosis alkohol-nya jangan ketinggian, loh, ya?"

"Baik,"

Selagi menanti sang bartender kembali, C.C dengan iseng mengalihkan pandangan ke penjuru bar yang amat ramai itu. Dan tanpa sengaja kedua bola matanya menangkap seorang insan yang ia kenal.

"Lelouch! Kau mau ke mana?"

Seruan dari gadis bersurai hijau itu tak diindahkan oleh Lelouch. Ia terus berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari dalam alunan musik _beat_ dari DJ.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Penyesalan tak pernah mau datang di awal_,"

* * *

Lelouch menyisiri area pemakaman itu. Mengabaikan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tubuh.

Di hadapannya, nampak sebuah kuburan yang sudah lama termakan waktu. Ssepertinya tadi siang ada yang berziarah ke situ dan mengganti dengan taburan bunga yang baru. Di depan nisan, terdapat sebingkai foto ukuran sedang seorang Marianne Lamperouge yang tersenyum hangat.

Ia jatuh pada lututnya.

"Bunda, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bunda," Ia tak peduli ada orang yang lewat dan menganggapnya sudah tak waras.

Tetes demi tetes hujan turun dari langit yang gelap gulita.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk durhaka kepadamu. Kumohon maafkann aku ... ―Maaf, Bunda,"

Sebenci-bencinya ia pada sang ibu, bagaimanapun, Lelouch tetap menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dan sekarang sang ibunda telah menyusul ayahandanya ke surga. Tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dunia ini.

Lelouch menyesal.

Hujan pun menjadi deras seketika. Membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air.

"Lelouch!"

C.C, Kallen, Rivalz, dan Suzaku bergegas menuju tempat lelaki itu berada. Terima kasih kepada C.C yang memberitahukan kejanggalan dari putra sulung keluarga Lamperouge itu di bar tadi kepada ketiga lainnya. Jadi mereka masih bisa membuntuti taksi yang dinaiki Lelouch. Namun sepertinya mereka lupa untuk membawa payung tadi.

Berhenti dalam radius satu meter, mereka tertegun.

"Louch ... "

Suzaku berjongkok di sebelah Lelouch yang masih menundukkan kepala, "Sudah, Lelouch. Menangislah. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik,"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tetap bergeming. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memeluk sahabat sejak SMA-nya itu dan menangis histeris. Meluapkan semua emosi yang tertimbun dalam hati terdalamnya.

Hujan pun menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian penuh pilu di malam itu.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Selagi ada yang masih bisa kau sayangi, sayangilah. Jangan biarkan hal yang sama terulang lagi,_"

* * *

"Kakak!"

Nunally yang kini tingginya sebahu Lelouch memeluk penuh suka cita tubuh sang kakak. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa itu masih basah, "Syukurlah kak Lelouch sudah pulang. Aku pikir kakak nggak bakalan pulang ke rumah lagi,"

"Kakak minta maaf,"

Cairan hangat tiba-tiba menggenangi mata Nunally. Ia yang tak kuasa menahan akhirnya mengeluarkan tangisan juga. Sedangkan Lelouch terdiam begitu mendengar suara tersedu sang adik yang menyayat hati.

"Kakak ... ! Bunda udah ...," lirih Nunally di sela tangisannya, "... nggak ada ..."

"Kakak akan selalu ada di sini, Nunally," bisik Lelouch sembari membalas pelukan adik satu-satunya itu.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Kita bisa mengerti hidup dari mereka yang telah mencicipi pahit-manisnya_,"

* * *

Sayoko―pembantu merangkap pengasuh Nunally sejak kematian Marianne, melangkah ke dua pasang gadis dan lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di teras rumah. Ia yakin pada instingnya bahwa mereka adalah teman dari Lelouch, "Ayo masuk ke dalam. Di luar masih hujan deras," tawarnya.

C.C mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah. Kami langsung pulang saja,"

"Eh? Langsung pulang?!" Ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya terpampang di wajah Rivalz.

Suzaku membungkuk hormat, "Kami permisi dulu,"

"Tapi―"

"Sudah. Ayo, bodoh," Kallen menarik kerah Rivalz. Mau tak mau membuat lelaki itu berjalan menerjang guyuran hujan yang sedari tadi tetap deras.

"Kalau aku demam, besok kalian yang tanggung, loh,"

"Yeee~ salah sendiri tadi ikut,"

"Balik ke bar, yuk!"

"Kalau kita kembali ke bar dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang ada nanti kita ditertawakan orang-orang di sana,"

"Kamu sendiri aja yang balik, C.C. Kita bertiga mau pulang ke rumah aja,"

"Ng ... nggak jadi, deh,"

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah jenaka mereka dari kejauhan. Ia lantas membalikkan punggung sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu depan.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Jangan buat mereka yang di sana sedih. Sebaliknya, berusahalah membuat mereka bangga dan senang_,"

* * *

Lelouch mengambil kertas di dalam saku celananya.

_Dari Bunda untuk anak tercintaku, Lelouch._

_Maaf atas perlakuan kasar Bunda padamu kemarin. Bunda tak pernah bermaksud untuk marah-marah. Bunda hanya sedang tak bisa mengontrol emosi saat itu. Dan sekarang Bunda sangat menyesal._

_Jika keputusanmu ini sudah bulat, sepertinya Bunda tak bisa mencegahmu pergi._

_Tenang saja. Bunda sudah mengikhlaskan kamu untuk pergi dari rumah, kok. Bunda harap kamu bisa menjadi orang yang berguna di luar sana._

_Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu._

_Sebentar lagi Bunda akan pergi juga. Tapi Bunda tak akan menyusulmu. Bunda akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Ada hal amat penting dan Bunda tak bisa menundanya. Entah Bunda bisa pulang atau tidak, Bunda tak tahu._

_Tolong jaga Nunally di rumah. Jangan biarkan dia merasa sedih ataupun kesepian._

_Sampai jumpa, Lelouch._

_Bunda akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun juga._

Kertas itu terbang dari tangan Lelouch akibat embusan angin. Lalu menari-nari di udara dengan gemulai hingga tak terlihat lagi di langit. Tak berniat untuk mengambil, Lelouch hanya memandangi kepergian surat berharga dari mendiang sang ibu.

"Lulu~!"

Lelouch tersentak kaget dalam diam.

Suara halus ini ... apakah hanya perasaannya saja? Atau jangan-jangan sebatas halusinasi?

"Sini, sayang,"

Tidak, ini nyata. Ini benar-benar suara ...

"Bunda―"

"Mamaaaa!"

Namun, apa yang ia lihat ternyata tak setara dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Wah, anak Mama kotor banget. Kita pulang, yuk! Mandi dulu habis itu Mama belikan es krim kesukaanmu. Oke?"

"Siap, bos!"

Lelouch membeku ketika dua insan itu berlalu begitu saja di depannya. Ia lantas tersenyum pahit, 'Kupikir tadi Bunda sungguhan,' Kakinya pun bergerak membawa tubuh semampainya pergi dari taman itu.

Ia berjanji untuk tak melakukan hal berdosa seperti dulu lagi. Ia akan menjadi orang yang berguna. Seperti yang diharapkan sang bunda.

Angin berembus kembali.

Dan secarik kertas mendarat pelan di antara bebungaan tanpa Lelouch ketahui. Sebuah surat yang berisi kata-kata terakhir dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

* * *

oOoOo

"_Di setiap akhir yang tak indah, pasti ada awal baru yang lebih indah,_"

* * *

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-san! ^V^

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Rayhan Watanabe. Cukup dipanggil Rayhan aja. ^^

Ini fic pertama Rayhan di fandom Code Geass. Awalnya iseng pas ndenger lagu relig. Eh, tahu-tahunya malah jadi kepikiran buat bikin fanfic. Ya udah, deh. Daripada mubazir nanti idenya. =W=

Sebenarnya fic ini untuk BiweeklyPrompt#5. Tapi karena berhubung pas malemnya hampir deadline Rayhan malah ketiduran, akhirnya nggak jadi Rayhan setor, deh. T_T Terus Rayhan edit lagi ceritanya barangkali ada yang kurang atau salah. :3 Akhirnya fic ini Rayhan alihkan buat Mars Challenge. :3

Oke. Sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita.

Rayhan ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang sukarelawan baca dan kasih review. =D Dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila terdapat kesalahan baik di cerita maupun di Author Note. m(_ _)m

Salam Geass! d^^b

Sayounara~ (^O^)/


End file.
